Some Kind of Ever After
by Bibliotecaria.D
Summary: The Terrorcons brought Sixshot all the way back to Cybertron. Unfortunately, they didn't think past that point.


_The Terrorcons brought Sixshot all the way back to Cybertron. Unfortunately, they didn't think past that point._

* * *

 **Title:** Some Kind of Ever After  
 **Warning:** Decepticons, relationships, and all the chaos, panic, and disorder therein. Also the sex.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Continuity:** IDW, sequel to _Portion Control ._  
 **Characters:** Sixshot, Terrorcons  
 **Disclaimer:** The theatre doesn't own the script or actors.  
 **Motivation (Prompt):** Terrorcons/Sixshot - _"Public play_ _"_

* * *

 **[* * * * *]**

 _Part One_

 **[* * * * *]**

* * *

"Frag, we did not think this through!" Sinnertwin howled. Both mouths gaping, he whipped his heads at the next corner to dig sharp teeth into the wall in order to heave the rest of his body around in a quick slingshot maneuver. He didn't complain when Rippersnapper and Blot latched onto his tails, using him to get around the corner just as fast. They were squat and slow compared to him, and right now they needed speed!

"You suck!" Cutthroat screamed at Hun-Grrr as the Terrorcon leader galloped down the alley. Wings flapping, Cutthroat dared kite above the rooftops, but a deep roar sent him into a screaming dive. Literally screaming, as he continued raining abuse on Hun-Grrr. "You suck so bad black holes envy you! You suck exhaust like you're paid to! You suck you suck you suck!"

"Shut the frag up!" Hun-Grrr bellowed back. The clang and grunt as he missed the turn, rebounded off the wall, and managed a scrambling twist was far too loud, but it wasn't as though the amount of noise he made mattered, what with Cutthroat shrieking like a banshee overhead. "We'll never lose him if you keep that up!"

"We'll never lose him! He's faster! He's stronger!" Cutthroat pulled a fast loop-de-loop, stalling out at the apex as he spotted their pursuer. Used oil spattered to the grimy alley surface as he lost control of his system valves. "He can fly," he squawked in a strangled voice when he pulled out of the stall, and Hun-Grrr suddenly had a scared teammate shadowing him, half protecting his back and half hoping for safety in numbers. "I didn't know he could fly in beast mode. Did you know he could fly in beast mode?!"

"He's got wings!"

"I know that!"

"Shut up and run faster!" Sinnertwin called from up ahead. His other head stared back over their heads, jaw slack. Neither Terrorcon wanted to know what he was looking at.

Okay, no, they did. Sixshot in a rage was a terrifyingly awesome sight. However, he was one they preferred to ogle from a distance. Hun-Grrr put on an extra burst of speed, because he didn't want to die.

He skidded to a halt as he rounded the next corner only to meet his team sprinting toward him. "Wrong way!" and "Dead end!" yelped Sinnertwin's heads. Blot and Rippersnapper just held onto the dragon's tails for dear life.

Lives they were going to lose. Cutthroat yelled for help just as something extremely large and heavy thudded to the ground behind Hun-Grrr, casting him in cool shade. Cutthroat's panicked screech pinched down to a thin warble.

Sinnertwin's heads snapped back, optics perfectly round. Blot whimpered, turning the pell-mell run into a hurried scurry to hide beneath Sinnertwin's back legs. Rippersnapper buried his face against the dragon's flank. Cutthroat made another small, whining, thoroughly helpless noise.

The shadow covering Hun-Grrr didn't move. The back of his necks crawled, prickles of dread running up and down. His heads lowered slowly, one after another. Two throats swallowed as one. Unlike Sinnertwin, his dual heads shared one central processor, and that CPU thought, _'I'm dead slag.'_

Chins brushing the alley debris, Hun-Grrr turned his heads in opposite directions, just barely peeking back at the massive presence looming over him. Yeah. Yeah, that was definitely a gigantic winged wolf. The vulnerable curve of his throats trembled against the scrap metal on the ground as Hun-Grrr sank lower. Submission seemed like the wisest choice at the moment. As pissed-off as Sixshot looked, the Terrorcons should probably lay down like a buffet right now to get the mauling over with.

Underneath one huge paw, Cutthroat seemed paralyzed with terror. Sixshot put enough weight on him to keep him in place, but the winged wolf otherwise ignored his captive prey as he leaned forward to show his fangs at the other four Terrorcons.

Hun-Grrr didn't tuck tail by sheer application of willpower. Sixshot was big, but not any bigger than he'd been during the months the Terrorcons tended him. Why, then, did he tower in an undefeatable display of power once he was back on his feet? They should be inured to his presence!

From the strained, thready sounds down the alley, Sinnertwin and the others hadn't built up a molecule of resistance. They submitted all over the alley like the lowest beasts in the food chain confronted by the apex predator. Sinnertwin was flat to his belly when Hun-Grrr risked a quick glance. Both heads seemed to have agreed that meek prostration was a viable survival strategy. Rippersnapper attempted to burrow under him, and Blot cowered, hiding under the dragon's tails. Hun-Grrr wasn't doing much better than any of them, although if they survived this encounter, he'd remind them he stayed on his feet. Not cringing was a small point of pride, but hey, he did what he could.

"You signed up with Starscream," Sixshot growled, and the stench of used fluids became the dominant scent in the alleyway suddenly. Not all the reek came from Blot. "What fools are you to trust him? He would set Cybertron against Caminus and start a new war. This is unacceptable. Your…alliance is unacceptable." Cutthroat gasped for air as the six-changer all but crushed him underfoot. "Explain yourselves!"

Hun-Grrr fumbled for words. Sixshot's glare put a physical pressure on him as great as the weight on Cutthroat's back, and the words weren't coming.

Blot, of course, immediately blurted out, "We had to pay the medical bills somehow!"

The subsonic growl rattling their teeth in their heads cut off like a switch had been flipped.

"Well…yeah," Sinnertwin agreed without raising his heads. "Flatline overcharged, but specialty parts made to order are hard to buy. Installing them was gonna cost us. We knew that."

"Starscream offered the most shanix up front," Rippersnapper said from half underneath Sinnertwin. He flattened further into the ground as Sixshot cocked his head at him. "We needed money!"

"You're kind of expensive," Cutthroat wheezed. Sixshot bent his head slowly to look down upon him. Cutthroat decided shutting up was a good idea.

But his team's yammering gave Hun-Grrr time to clear the fear out of his throat. "Look, we don't like working for him, but he's running Cybertron. We couldn't just drop you in the middle of the hospital for everyone to see. You know what would have happened! Even if the 'Bots didn't try something, the NAILS would have!" He shrank back slightly from Sixshot's piercing stare but forced the words out. "We needed money, and we needed an employer we could use to keep the medic quiet. It worked. Whatever else happens from here, you're fixed, so it was worth the price!"

That hint of defiance was the bravest act he'd ever made, and he could feel his team's admiration for the sliver of courage he'd managed to scrape together under Sixshot's steady regard. Trying not to shake too obviously, Hun-Grrr finally turned to face the six-changer head-on. With his heads still lowered in meek submission, but still. Kudos to him for the attempt.

Cutthroat squeaked as Sixshot shifted, using him as a stepping stone to walk forward. Hun-Grrr had just enough time to regret everything before the winged wolf's feet paced silently around him, cutting him off from his teammates. The lack of noise utterly unnerved them. It was one thing to know Sixshot had mad Circuit-su skillz but quite another to bear witness to them firsthand. He'd been a crippled mess for so long that they'd nearly forgotten why he was their hero. Now they remembered all over again, and it was _terrifying._

Still silent, Sixshot came up on Hun-Grrr's other side, walking another circle around him. If the goal was intimidation, it worked. Sixshot stalked around him as if claiming him. This was his. The mech inside the marked area belonged to him. No one would dare cross the perimeter, not even the other Terrorcons. In fact, they were watching in breathless fear, afraid they'd be next, and Hun-Grrr huddled down to the filthy ground as his pride finally melted into a puddle of terror. He should lash out. He should fight, not submit to his own doom, but reams of video footage buried the wild urge to strike first. He knew how tiny a chance he stood against a Phase Sixer. Angering Sixshot never ended well. Those battles had long been the Terrorcons' favorites to rewatch, but they were a chilling preview of Hun-Grrr's fate.

The team had front row seats for the slaughter, and they _still_ idolized Sixshot. How could they not? He was a force of nature, the perfect killer, and he was going to murder Hun-Grrr.

He was terrible and wonderful, but mostly terrible.

The larger technimal came to a halt in front of Hun-Grrr, point made. Resistance was futile. The Terrorcon leader whimpered as dread peaked. A hot, heavy burst of air vented on the back of his necks, and Hun-Grrr jolted. Again, and he squirmed, desperate to flee but not stupid enough to try. And hating himself more than a bit for the sparking tingle of charge gathering tension low in his tanks. Primus alive, his libido had a death wish!

Another wash of hot ex-vent, and then a faint whuffle as Sixshot inhaled. Hun-Grrr cringed for an entirely different reason this time. He knew what Sixshot smelled, and the amused snort from the winged wolf made him want to die of embarrassment.

The long, slow lick dragging from the nape of his necks to the root of his tail nearly killed him. "Gyaaaah!"

Sixshot took another lick down his back, testing. Hun-Grrr arched up like a felinoid under the sharp nip at the base of his tail, and Sixshot took another exaggerated in-vent. Hun-Grrr's spine curved downward, tail curling under in a useless attempt at hiding what couldn't be hidden. It earned him a second nip, but this one nibbled down toward the source of the rich, hot scent filling the air.

Hun-Grrr made a small, hopeful noise. If this was meant to punish him for working for Starscream, he wasn't sure the lesson came through. He'd work a thousand more years for the slagger if this was the result. He heard his team gasp softly from behind him, but Sixshot had all of his attention. A flick of a tongue like a command, and Hun-Grrr forgot embarrassment. He hoisted his aft into the air with his tail eagerly raised for easy access. "Yes, yes!" Keep going, keep going, yes!

He didn't care if Sinnertwin, Blot, and Rippersnapper were watching him beg to be mounted. They could sit there and watch! He knew they'd kill to be where he was right now, and they moaned in envy as Sixshot sniffed delicately around his exposed port before tasting him. Teasing laps, little licks sampling him without giving his clenching latchkeys anything to clamp down on. The slick surface of Sixshot's tongue pressed them inward, forcing them together with a rough glide across the rim that did nothing to sooth the ache where they wanted to snug tight around a cord, holding it firmly in place while the plug slammed home and -

"Oooooooh please, yes, just - yessss," Hun-Grrr groaned, knowing he was babbling but he unable to shut up. He couldn't even shut his mouth. An unpleasant dampness spread under his chins as oral fluid seeped gradually from the corners of his slack mouths, but he couldn't do anything but pant and beg as Sixshot licked him out at last, burning heat lapping up deep in his port. The trembling weakness infecting his limbs came from pleasure tinged by the fear that at any moment this could turn into literal eating, but he didn't care if Sixshot took a bite out of him as long as he didn't. Fragging. Stop.

"Sixshot!" screamed hoarse down the alleyway, and the Terrorcons chewed forelegs, tails, even other Terrorcons, their optics fixed on Hun-Grrr as he screamed over the edge, falling into overload with the violence of a brute beast. It thrust his hips forward in a sudden spasm, his bared cables rutting a phantom partner while his current partner ruthlessly followed the jerking motion, stuffing him full of tongue that mercilessly stimulated every single sensor into wailing bliss. Climax stretched on and on. Pleasure mainlined straight into his nervous system. He bucked, shuddering as a massive paw came down between his shoulders to pin him in place. Muffled slurping noises accompanied a frenzy of messy licks into and around his port, and Hun-Grrr sobbed as pleasure became a kind of agony, filling him to bursting with restless, buzzing energy that wound him tight enough to snap, a second overload teetering on the brink of pain. His hips froze, thrust forward and tensed to shivering as he fought - to climb - and -

Fall.

Hun-Grrr couldn't hear the little sounds he was making when he came to. He thought he heard something about payment, but his muzzy, afterglow thoughts were mostly taken up by the feet walking away. He dazedly stared after them.

"We did **not** think this through," Sinnertwin repeated.

* * *

 **[* * * * *]**


End file.
